


Peppermint

by Senei



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Maybe angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senei/pseuds/Senei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom Snake has missed Christmas, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a little festive cheer. Whiskey and peppermint candy canes should do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> This is not late, because I haven't gone to sleep yet. Therefore, it is still Christmas, and this is set on the 26th anyway. I have yet to play The Phantom Pain, thus this only contains one minor spoiler that most people are aware of now, anyway, but it may not be accurate to the game. 
> 
> It's close to 3 am, so this hasn't been edited. Pardon any weird errors, I wrote it on my phone. I will go in and edit it at some point, but for now presented as-is. Enjoy the Christmas fluff.

The chopper arrived at Mother Base early in the morning on the 26th, and the first thing that Venom realized when he disembarked was that he had missed Christmas. 

 

It was not a big source of disappointment for him. The job, his missions, they were more important. The sense of annoyance came more from the fact that he had forgotten all about it, that he'd had no way to acquire presents for his men, that he'd missed whatever hastily-thrown-together celebration had probably occurred. Venom sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. He turned back to Pequod, who was just shutting down the propellers, and grunted, “Merry Christmas,” at him. 

 

Pequod looked surprised, but he shook it off and nodded. “Yeah, Merry Christmas?” 

 

Venom left before either of them could say anything else. For once, he didn't head straight towards the showers. The mission had gone over smoothly, and he'd gotten a chance to clean off at a small well before he’d made his way back to the LZ. Devoid of blood, the only thing that covered Venom’s fatigues was dirt. Not enough to warrant an immediate bath. He chose instead to head towards the mess hall. It was just after 03h00 and there was bound to be no one around, but he wanted to check. 

 

When he got there, Venom found that someone had hastily decorated the place with snowflakes cut from paper - what looked like old Intel reports, Venom was sure Miller had been impressed - and someone had even found a box of Christmas baubles. He couldn't even begin to imagine from where, but the little red balls glittered in the dull light from the exit sign above the door, and the light that shone out from the kitchen. Venom crossed the empty room, picking up some discarded paper plates as he went and tossing them in the garbage when he passed. Habit, mostly, but it also made him feel involved in the goings-on on base. 

 

Venom reached the door to the kitchen and peered inside. There was a crewman sitting at the prep counter on one of the high stools, a tin cup of something warm at his elbow, and an old paperback book spread open under his hand. His chin rested in the other, reading quietly in the middle hours of the night. Venom didn't recognize him, maybe he was a recent recruit, but he looked… Harmless. Not at all like someone who belonged on Mother Base. The soldier looked up when he heard Venom shuffle in through the door. 

 

“Boss!” The man exclaimed. He straightened up and looked like he might jump to his feet in salute, but Venom waved him down before he could. 

 

“It looks like there was a party,” Venom commented. He nodded back over his shoulder toward the mess hall. 

 

The soldier’s brow raised slightly, disappearing into an unruly fringe of brown hair. “Yeah, it wasn't anything fancy. The cooks whipped up something a little nicer than usual and - ah - I think someone down in R&D brought up a few bottles of moonshine.”

 

Venom chuckled. Of course R&D had a distillery going. The soldier grimaced. “Probably shouldn't have mentioned that, but I know Commander Miller had his fair share-” 

 

“Miller was at the party?” Venom asked. 

 

The soldier nodded. He relaxed back onto the stool, looking much less tense as the conversation progressed. Venom, for a moment, wanted to ask him what he was reading, maybe borrow the book if he could. It had been ages since he'd read anything other than Intel reports, but he knew he would never finish it. Or worse, lose it somewhere on the battlefield. 

 

“He gave the impromptu decorators the paper for the snowflakes.” The soldier smiled. “I think he stole them from Ocelot - they were mostly notes on birds, and stuff. Other animals. He talks about them sometimes between interrogations.” 

 

The soldier shrugged and took a swig of whatever was in the battered, tin cup. Venom realized he must be one of the interrogators on Ocelot’s little team, by the way he talked. It explained why Venom had never seen him before. The soldier set his cup down, stared at it, then looked over to Venom again. “Do you want anything?” 

 

Venom faltered at the question. He wasn't quite used to the soldiers being this informal with him, but he supposed it was three in the morning. He had walked in on whatever late-night ritual this soldier was partaking in. And now he was being offered a drink, or maybe food. 

 

“Er, is there anything left over from the party?” Venom asked. 

 

The soldier stood up, flipped his book over, and walked over to one of the industrial-sized fridges. He pulled open the door and peered inside. “Uh, there's a bit left but it's mostly generic vegetable mash,” he announced when he resurfaced. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I could make you something else?” 

 

“It's alright, uh. I'll get something in the morning.” 

 

The soldier nodded. He paused before he went back to his book, however, and crossed the kitchen to a cardboard box sitting on the counter. He pulled something from it, and then walked over to another cupboard. Out of this, he pulled a clear bottle with maybe four fingers worth of golden liquid left in it. Venom recognized it as whiskey, eyeing the bottle as the soldier walked up to Venom, holding the things out to him. “Hey, Merry Christmas, Boss.”

 

Venom looked down at what the soldier was holding. It was whiskey, but in his other hand were six candy canes, red-and-white striped candy in cellophane. A few of them were broken. 

 

“It's a little lame, I know, but you deserve some Christmas too.” 

 

Venom took the items from the soldier. He glanced at him, nodding his head. “Thanks. Merry Christmas,” he said. And then he left. 

 

It was probably rude, but something about the gesture had pulled at his heart strings and he knew he had to leave, lest he make things more awkward - or maybe they hadn't been awkward to begin with, the soldier had seen pretty at ease. Venom still thought he wouldn't appreciate being dragged into a hug by his superior, which was what Venom’s impulses had told him to do. 

 

He left the mess hall and only faltered when he was back out on the deck. The ocean crashed far below the rig, and the sky was clear enough that he could make our stars. Venom didn't know what to do with himself, or the candy and alcohol he now possessed. When he thought about it, he was pretty sure the soldier had stolen from the kitchens. He decided he wouldn't mention it, feign ignorance - or take the blame - if it were brought up. 

 

As he stared across the dark water, he made up his mind about what he was going to do. Taking a gamble that the man would still be awake, Venom headed for Miller’s quarter’s. 

 

Predictably, the light was on and Miller answered after Venom knocked. He opened the door, standing with his hand pressed against the wall to keep himself upright, his crutch left behind at his desk - where he had evidentially been sitting. Miller was dressed down to just his white shirt and trousers, his barret missing, though his aviators were still in place. He had been glaring at whoever had decided to disturb him at three in the morning, but his face softened noticeably when he saw Venom.

 

“You're back.” He limped aside to let Venom into his quarters, sounding relieved in that way he always did when Venom came back from a mission. “Did the mission go smoothly?” 

 

Venom grunted his affirmation, shuffling in. Miller closed the door behind him, but stayed where he was. He was staring at Venom’s hands. “What is that?”

 

Lifting his hands, Venom showed him the bottle of whiskey and the candy canes. “Er… I thought we could,” he faltered in his sentence. The stupidity of the situation dawned on him, but he decided he might as well follow through. “I thought we could celebrate Christmas a little late…”

 

Miller’s eyebrows raised slowly, but he pushed off from the wall and made it back to his bed, dropped heavily onto it, and pulled off his aviators. All before he squinted up at Venom with his milky, pale eyes. There was a smile crinkling the corners of them, wrinkles making his age more evident. “I thought you’d forgotten about it,” Miller said. 

 

“I did,” Venom admitted. He shuffled from one foot to the other. “It wasn't important enough to remember,  but…”

 

He thought about telling Miller about the soldier in the kitchens, but he didn't feel like getting anyone in trouble, so instead he said, “I just thought, you know, since I missed the party…”

 

He shrugged. 

 

“Alright,” Miller chuckled. He sounded tense, but in a tired way. He patted the bed next to him, inviting Venom over, eyeing the whiskey in his hand. “I can't say no to a drink.” 

 

Venom sat down. He realized they didn't have glasses, but it didn't bother him. It wasn't the first time he and Miller had shared a bottle of something. Quietly, he set the candy canes down on the bed and opened the bottle before he passed it off to Miller, offering him the first sip. 

 

Miller took it, raising it up in a mock-toast. He took a swig, grimaced, then passed it back to Venom. “That’s not the best whiskey,” he informed him. 

 

“I didn't think it would be,” Venom said. He took a drink from the bottle. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great, either. He had a feeling his palette was a little less refined than Miller’s was. He passed the bottle back, picked up one of the broken candy canes as Miller drank. 

 

He fumbled with the cellophane, it crinkled loudly as he got the thing open and freed a piece of the peppermint flavoured candy to stick in his mouth. For a moment, the taste was awful as it mixed with the remainder of the whiskey in his mouth, but soon the mint overpowered. It was sweet, cheap candy but it still managed to taste like Christmas. 

 

He offered a piece to Miller, who set down the bottle and took one. 

 

“You know,” he said as he sucked on a bit of the curved piece that was a touch too long to stuff all the way into his mouth without the danger of choking. “I can't remember the last time I had candy canes.”

 

“Me neither,” Venom admitted. He watched Miller’s lips, unable to help himself. The red dye in the candy canes stained them, leaving them looking flushed. Almost like he'd put on lipstick to colour them. Venom looked away, trying to chase away the errant thought. 

 

But it was too late. The idea of kissing them red lips, tasting the peppermint on Miller’s breath, had stuck. They'd fallen quiet as they sat there, and Venom knew that he could just lean over and close the gap between them, but he didn't dare. Miller was… It was a little too much for him to even consider. He grunted, instead, and said, “Pass the whiskey.” 

 

Miller chuckled and handed him the bottle. He sucked the last bit of peppermint candy into his mouth, and Venom took a swig from the bottle. There was only enough left for another - small - mouthful. He offered it to Miller 

 

Miller held up a hand in refusal. “Nah, you have it. I think you've earned it more than I have.” 

 

Venom finished the bottle, set it on the floor, then began to fidget as he realized he had no other excuse to stay in Miller’s room. It was late, he was sure the man wanted to go to bed, and his own exhausted state was catching up on him. The mattress under him was tempting, just to lay down and go to sleep, arm wrapped around Miller’s waist - he stopped before he could think anymore. 

 

“Hey, Boss?” 

 

Venom turned his head so he could actually see Miller again, he had been staring straight ahead and his missing eye blocked his peripherals. He grunted, tilting his head a bit at Miller’s address. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” Miller said. He smiled softly at Venom. 

 

Venom’s cheeks flushed a bit. He nodded and mumbled the words back, then stood up abruptly. “I should-” 

 

“You can stay a bit. I wasn't going to be able to sleep, anyway,” Miller said. He hadn't moved from where he sat on the bed, eyes downcast slightly. Hands folded in his lap. 

 

They had discussed it once, in an awkward deluge of feelings. Miller had had feelings, back in their MSF days, back at the old mother base, and after his time as a prisoner he had needed to bring them up. To tell Venom that those feelings had never went away, even during the coma. Venom had listened to them and felt bad that he couldn't remember any of Miller’s flirting. The memories were fuzzy, foreign, and that worried him. 

 

But new memories were there to take their place, and now he knew the feelings were mutual, though he couldn't bring himself to admit that aloud. 

 

Tonight, though, maybe it was the alcohol in him that made him feel brave. Or maybe it was how easily they had sat side by side, no need for idle chatter to fill the silence between them. Venom didn't know, and didn't care. He sat back down on the bed, fidgeting and avoiding looking at Miller as he wrangled his emotions into something comprehensible. 

 

“Miller?” 

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Can I… Give you something?”

 

Miller looked over at Venom. “What, the candy canes weren't enough? I don't want Christmas presents, Boss-” 

 

“No, it's…” Venom took a deep breath. “Tell me no, if you hate it.” 

 

And with that he leaned across the space between them, his hand reached out and cupped Miller’s cheek, finding it rough with stubble. He caught a brief look of confused panic in Miller’s face before he, rather unceremoniously, mashed their lips together. 

 

It was awkward and uncoordinated at first, Venom’s beard scratched Miller’s jaw, but soon enough Venom adjusted himself and was able to make the kiss tender, in hope he could convey the emotions he had trouble vocalizing. 

 

Miller grunted, stiff as a board until Venom pulled away and looked at him. He prepared himself to be pushed away, punched in the face, he had no idea. He would deserve it, though, he told himself as his blue eye met Miller’s pale ones. 

 

Then peppermint-flavoured lips were once again pressed against his own. And this time, the kiss felt natural, like it was the easiest thing in the world, and it was stupid that they had never done this before. 

 

Venom pulled Miller towards him, kiss going from tender to passionate quick enough to leave both men breathless by the time they pulled apart. 

 

Miller smirked at him now, all the apprehension and confusion gone. “I've been waiting a long time for that,” he said. 

 

“Kaz…” Was all Venom could murmur in response, his thumb smoothed over Miller’s cheekbone. He couldn't say the words he wanted to, so instead he smiled sheepishly and, once again muttered, “Merry Christmas.” 

 

Miller laughed, then his hand was at the back of Venom’s neck. He yanked him forward against, mouth hit and eager as he kissed Venom once again. The taste of peppermint still lingered in his lips, and Venom had a feeling he'd never be able to eat candy canes without thinking of Miller’s lips pressed against his ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the soldier: His name is Brown Otter and I GUESS I accidentally made up a Diamond Dogs OC for this fic. Go figure. He's not important at all, though, just here to supply alcohol and processed sugar.


End file.
